精英牛頭大佬
E.T.C. (short for Elite Tauren Chieftain) is a Melee Warrior Hero based on the band of the same name, whose songs revolve around the Warcraft universe. The Power of the Horde incarnated by brutal rhythms and blistering guitar riffs into the form of the most Elite Tauren Chieftain to ever headbang across the surface of Azeroth. Don't bother putting on socks. He's just going to rock them off anyways. Background Elite Tauren Chieftain (abbreviated for simplicity as ETC), previously: Level 90 Elite Tauren Chieftain, 'The Artists Formerly Known as Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain ('TAFKAL80ETC), Level 80 Elite Tauren Chieftain (L80ETC), Level 70 Elite Tauren Chieftain (L70ETC), Level 60 Elite Tauren Chieftain (L60ETC), and originally Tenth Level Tauren Chieftain (L10TC), is an American band composed of employees of Blizzard Entertainment. The band's virtual alter ego, The Tauren Chieftains, appear in World of Warcraft as a band comprised of members of the Horde, and retain the logo used by the Level 70 Elite incarnation of the real-life band. Their gimmick revolves around writing content that is based on mainly subjects related to the Warcraft universe, though they have more recently extended into StarCraft and Diablo lore as well. The band debuted in 2003 with their first song, "Power of the Horde", which was featured in the credits of Warcraft III: The Frozen Throne. Gameplay Summary Strengths *Extraordinary in disrupting setup of enemy heroes **Powerful in engage and escape **Can halt pursuits or enemy escapes *Decent self sustain thanks to and * provides quick return and is a game changer * is one of the best crowd control in the game Weaknesses *Requires constant exposure to enemies *Poor damage towards heroes *Low health pool as warrior Abilities Traits Heroic Abilities Talents Tier 1, Hero Level 1 Tier 2, Hero Level 4 Tier 3, Hero Level 7 Tier 4, Hero Level 10 Tier 5, Hero Level 13 Tier 6, Hero Level 16 Tier 7, Hero Level 20 Talent Builds * Tips * Matchups Pairings Alarak works well with Heroes who help set up kills with crowd control effects. Alarak’s follow-up combo with and is particularly strong when combined with Heroes like E.T.C. who can quickly force enemy Heroes out of position. What’s also great about this combo is that both Alarak and E.T.C. can be the start of a crowd control chain on an enemy hero as long as they are coordinated enough to space their abilities properly. This makes it doubly scary for an enemy team to be near them, as either one can isolate and kill someone in seconds. E.T.C. provides plenty of disabling effects that D.Va lacks, so together they form a potent team that can both peel and jump onto an enemy with and Power Slide. If E.T.C. uses Mosh Pit, D.Va can drop a Mech in the middle of the party for some spectacular results. ETC is a great Warrior for heroes who need setup to land their combos. Since Kel'Thuzad’s abilities can be hard to land in a vacuum, heroes who are strong at grouping or isolating enemies are great when paired with him. Mosh Pit also synergizes particularly well with Kel’thuzad, as he can put out an incredible amount of damage when the enemy is unable to move. With a strong initiation, effective crowd control and great peeling potential, E.T.C.'s team fight presence opens various windows of opportunity for Malthael to pick off opponents out of position. Ragnaros works well with Heroes who can displace or group up the enemy team due to his large AoE damage. Heroes like ETC help set up Ragnaros for easy engagements onto enemy heroes with Powerslide and |Mosh Pit. One of Samuro’s main weaknesses is being able to stick to his target. helps in this area but everyone knows how dangerous it can be to chase an enemy too far. Heroes that bring lots of lockdown can give Samuro and his clones a much easier time sticking to their target. Everyone knows how game-changing a good Mosh Pit can be, and they are particularly devastating when followed up by a well-timed Bladestorm. Effective against Heroes that can lock Genji down after he dives the enemy team’s backline can be a challenge for the cybernetic ninja. ETC’s Powerslide and Face Melt combo can lock Genji down long enough to allow for nearby allies to secure a quick kill. Effective foes Skins ;Rock God (base) ;Glam Metal :The Elite Tauren Chieftan has been rocking the world for a long time, man. He's seen fashions come and fashions go, but neon pants and feathered hair? Those are forever. ;Black Metal :Some bands paint their faces and play death metal. E.T.C. however, IS death metal. ;Pure Country :After E.T.C's pickup truck broke down and his dog died there was really only one thing left for him to do-- go country! Time to bring a whole new meaning to cowboy. :Features themed abilities. ;L800 :Even in the far flung future of 2504, Level 800 Elite Tauren Chieftain is still 'terran up the night. :This skin is related to the StarCraft themed-skins. Features themed abilities. ;El Mariachi :This mysterious wandering mariachi holds no allegiance other than to his music. Rudos and tecnicos alike have learned to fear the beautiful sound of guitar wafting in the air... if only because of the pain that follows in its wake. Development E.T.C. was conceived within the first two years of the game's development.2016-11-21, BlizzCon 2016 Heroes of the Storm Deep Dive Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2016-11-21 Trivia *"Elite Tauren Chieftain" is the name of a real-life band comprised of Blizzard employees. Its members include Samwise Didier, Alan Dabiri, and Chris Sigaty.2013-12-11, BlizzCon 2013 – Heroes of the Storm Overview Panel Transcript. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2014-04-25 *In previous versions of Heroes of the Storm, L80ETC was present—a similar representation, but a tauren marine instead.StarCraft Legacy staff. 2010-10-22. BlizzCon 2010 StarCraft II Custom Maps and Editor Panel. StarCraft Legacy. Accessed 2010-10-23. **The concept of this character later became the "L800" skin. ***The "Doombringer" variation is a reference to the Marine, the protagonist of Doom. The "E1M" text written on his shoulderpad refers to Knee-Deep in the Dead, the first episode of Doom, with levels codenamed as E1M1, E1M2 and so on. *A 2UP figure of E.T.C. became available in 2015, based on his appearance in Heroes of the Storm.2015-02-14, Toy Fair NY 2015 NECA Heroes of the Storm Action Figures Photos. Blizzplanet, accessed on 2015-02-15 Patch changes * * * * * * * * References External links * E.T.C. the Band at WoWWiki